mightythornberryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ascending of Shrek
THIS PAGE CONTINUES FROM THE ROAD TO PLANET SWAMP. The offspring of Shrek After marrying Fiona, Shrek produced 3 offspring: Farckle, Fergus and Felicia. These three loved their father and would be welcomed with open arms to Tribangle Heaven. Unfortunately, Shrek knew that he would soon have to return to Tribangle Heaven and leave behind his new family until they age and die. Shrek knew that this was the consiquence of begining a family, but he will meet them in person again someday. To this day, Shrek is still waiting for his family to join him, but as he only ascended in recent years, he may have yet decades to wait. Shrek’s children were born in 6AS, but now we go to 9AS, the year Vitas and Nappy Roots release their Foul Sound. This was the days in which Ungle Bungle Bungalo returned to Nigel. He said goodbye to his comerades and ascended once more. Shrek and Donkey had built much more since the HS666.69. They had created Space-Busses that traveled to Earth also. Shrek soon received dreadful news that his life’s-work, the HS666.69, had been destroyed. He knew who had done shuch a thing. So he gathered Donkey, SPONGEBOXXX, PATRIXXX and all of his warrior comerades to face their old foe. The Penultimate Spesh-War Shrek and his comerades stood before their foe, and together shouted: ”RETURN TO YOUR HOLE, EVIL PATRIXXX!” But he would not do so and he attacked them with powerful Fire Jelly! His powers had grown! Ever since the late months after the Stoobiliation, Shrek had known that EVIL PATRIXXX woul go to find Shrek, he could feel it in his Roten Toteh, but he though he would ascend befire EVIL PATRIXXX’s arrival. But now EVIL PATRIXXX had come, his powers erected. EVIL PATRIXXX and PATRIXXX competed in a great battle of belly-playing. “I am from the GRET KRAXXX!” announced PATRIXXX as he hit EVIL PATRIXXX with that dab. Then SPONGEBOXXX leapt onto EVIL PATRIXXX and stoobed him until EVIL PATRIXXX killed him to deadness with a '''MIND **** BALL OF MAS DISTRUCTUIN. '''PATRIXXX, at the sight of his freind’s death was furious. His bungalo -balks curled up in a ball and his roten totehed. PATRIXXX non-violently smashed the face of EVIL PATRIXXX before SPONGEBOXXX grabbed EVIL PATRIXXX’s legs but got stood on and accidentally died again. But whilst EVIL PATRIXXX had been fighting his rivals, he did not notice Shrek preparing his greatest '''GET OUT OF MAH SWAMP!!!11!11!1!11111!! '''EVIL PATRIXXX THEN FELT THE WRATH OF SHREK. Also EVIL PATRIXXX went back to Earth and left the busses alone. Not The End So, after saying farewell to his comerades and family, Shrek returned to Tribanlge Heaven. This was not the end, however, and Shrek left a locked box which was only opened in the last Spesh-War. It stated that one day, a great wiki, the greatest of them all, will be formed and dedicated to Nigel. And it was. YOO THIK SCUL THATT IZ DIS WICI. Category:Shrek Category:Radnor gods Category:Ded meems Category:Tribangle Category:Trollpasta